Thanksgiving Dinner Disaster
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: Nothing can be normal when you have the baby sister of the Instant Classic and The Guns around thats including Thanksgiving dinner.


_**Thanksgiving day disaster. **_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Delight**_

_**A/N: I couldn't resist doing a funny thanksgiving oneshot. I only own Ajay, Joey, and Izabelle Copeland who is mentioned. Bailey, and Riley belong to BourneBetter67, Tessa belongs to NellyLove and Mollie belongs to World's Biggest Jericholohic. Sent in the future of ALAYLM. Alex's pray is borrowed from BourneBetter67's Maple leaf mistake I tweaked it a bit though.**_

* * *

"Mommy! Wake up!" Joey shouted as he jumped up and down the bed. Ashton groaned and rolled over. "Joey, what did I say, let your mommy sleep." Chris said. 'But daddy." "Don't but daddy me get off of the bed, let's go get you ready, your aunts and uncles are coming over tonight." Chris said. Joey pouted and got of the bed.

He didn't understand why his mom was still sleeping, usually she was up and playing with him. Chris walked into his room and smiled seeing his future wife still sleeping. She hadn't been taking it easy, ever since she got medically cleared to wrestle, she had been going full throttle. "Babe." he said going over and waking her up.

"What?' she asked sleepily. "You need to get up and shower. Your brothers and the gang will be here soon." Chris answered. Ashton groaned and rubbed her hands over her face tiredly. "I am up." 'okay, I will be back in 5 to check on you." Chris said. As soon as her fiancé was out of sight she rolled over onto her stomach and closed her eyes. "Ashton Jordan!" Chris said coming back into the room and smacking her ass. "OW! I am up! I swear." Ashton said rolling back over. Chris cocked an eyebrow at her. "I promise this time I am. Do you want to watch me go into the shower?" Ashton asked. Chris smirked before he kissed her. "No. you are up now." He answered, 'Are you still refusing to put your hand inside the turkey?" "Hell yes." Chris laughed, Ashton refused to put her hand inside the turkey, she will do anything but do that.

Two hours later, everyone was over at their house expect Ashton's middle brother and his wife. Tessa, Ashton, Bailey and Mollie were in the kitchen. "Have you talked to him?" Tessa asked. "No. I barely even looked at him since he has been here." "MOMMY!" Joey's voice shouted as he ran into kitchen. "What's wrong baby?" Ashton asked as she scooped to pick up her son. "Uncle Jerky mean."

"Is Uncle Jerky picking on you?' she asked. 'un-huh." "You can stay with us." Ashton said. "Have you been taking it easy?" Mollie asked. "Not really. Chris is making me take it easy. Honestly it should be me telling him to take it easy. With his pinched nerve and all." Ashton answered as Joey snuggled into her and rested his head on her shoulder.

The doorbell rang, "I got it!" Alex called as he came back down the stairs. 'BUGSTER!" a familiar voice called. Ashton's eyes lit up. "Go!" Tessa stated motioning for the blonde to go as she took Joey from her. She took off running into hallway and into her older brother's arms. "I missed you too Angel." Adam said hugging her tightly, 'You holding up okay?" the smaller blonde nodded her head.

"Pix!' James Storm's voice called from the living room. "What Cowboy?' she called back as she lead Adam and his wife Izabelle into the living room. "Do you have anymore beer?' he asked. "What do you think cowboy?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at him. "It's in the cooler on the porch." James stood up and crushed Ashton into a hug. 'Can't breath!" "James let her go, you are going to hurt her!" Jay said coming to his sister's rescue. Ashton smiled at her brother before she went back into the kitchen.

"Who is that?" Bailey asked looking over Ashton's shoulder. Ashton turned around, "Who the hell let that god damn skank into my house?" she asked. "Ashton please listen.' Izabelle stated. "how about no, and you get the hell out of my house?" Ashton asked cocking an eyebrow, "Did you let her in here Alex? Bobby, Jimmy can you get her out of here?" Beer Money stood up nodding their heads.

"Maybe." Alex answered not to sure what to do." "Then guess what just for that, you can sit with Riley, Joey and Ash." Ashton stated. "What?" "Dude you pissed off the woman." Jericho laughed. "Thanks Jerky." Ashton said as she went to get Joey back from Tessa.

Daniels' eyes followed the bouncy blonde who was now setting the table and carrying on a conversation with Tessa who was helping her with setting the table. When their eyes meet, her shifted nervously away, things hadn't been too good since their whole fight. And him forcing her to kiss him. AJ and Tessa had to beg Ajay and Chris to let Daniels to come with them. 'So wait, he pulled the inwards out and chased you around the kitchen." "Yes." Ashton answered her team mates' question, 'I swear sometimes he acts like a big kid." "Buggy when are we eating?" Jay asked coming into the kitchen. "Umm, I would say 45 minutes." Ashton answered as she got the nod from Bailey.

*45 minutes later*

"I can't believe you really made him sit at the kiddie table.' Mollie laughed. "He shouldn't have let the skank in my house." Ashton said laughing. Izabelle had left in a huff after Adam said he wasn't leaving the house. "Hey Shelley!" Tessa called. "What?" "Since you are sitting are sitting at the kiddie table you can say grace.' Ashton and Bailey both exchanged a look. This was going to be funny.

"Dear God, thank you for this food, our careers. Thank you for another year on this earth, my sexy ass body, and my daughter. By the way, please let Chris and I become tag champs soon, just a small favor from my main man, MUCH LOVE HOMIE," Alex said pounding his chest with his fist before kissing his pointer to the sky, "Amen." Bailey and Ashton started laughing. "You really shouldn't have let him do that." AJ said looking at his fiancé. 'I know." Tessa sighed.

Things were clam until Ashton and Bailey both heard their kids squeal at the same time. "Alex don't!" Ashton said her eyes widening in horror. She turned and buried her face into Chris' side. "Is it all over him?" "Yes." "PATRICK MARTIN! YOU ARE DEAD!" Bailey shouted as Alex flung a plate full of food at them. It got Bobby mostly, James laughed at him. Bobby picked a pie up and smashed it in his face. "I can't watch.' Tessa groaned. Ashton got up from where she was sitting carrying her own pie and smashed it in Alex's face. "Wanna lick it off Bay?" Alex asked looking at her after hearing Bailey laugh at him. Petey picked up another one and smashed it in his face. Mollie rolled her eyes as she watched, her boyfriend was a total pig but she loved him anyways.

"Don't you fucking dare William Jason." she heard Ashton warn her older brother as she started backing away. "AJAY! BEHIND YOU!" Tessa and Mollie warned the blonde. It was too late Jericho smashed one the last remaining pies in the blondes face. Chris took pity on his fiancée and went to help her clean up and ended up with a face full of whip cream.

"This is a total disaster." Tessa stated as she, AJ, Lisa and Daniels watched the Guns, Ashton, Petey, Beer Money, the older Canadians and Mollie fling food and smash things on each other. Bailey had taken the kids out of harms way. "What do you expect?" AJ asked, 'It's a total Ajay and Guns thing to do." "That's true."

A/N: I don't know it turned out funnier in my head.


End file.
